Care For Me, Care For Me Not
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Rose has had a horrible life. Her parents have never been there for her, her boyfriend is abusive physically and sexually , she only has one friend; who is thousands of miles away; living in Germany. She has no one to go to for help, no care and love in her life. She has no escape from the life she lives. Or does she? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AH, OOC. GIVE IT A TRY PLEASE! Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rose has had a horrible life. Her parents have never been there for her, her boyfriend is abusive (physically and sexually), she only has one friend; who is thousands of miles away; living in Germany. She has no one to go to for help, no care and love in her life. She sings to temporary escape for a moment, but only sings in private, where no one can hear her. After she is done singing the song, all her memories come back. Rose doesn't have an escape from the life she is in. Or does she?**

**This is my new story! I am really excited to start it. Each chapter is going to be around 300-1,000 words long. Almost like a drabble Fic. I will update a few times a day, every day, or occasionally every other day. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy! I only own the wonderful plot!**

**-Nicole**

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN ABUSIVE DESCRIPTIONS AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ!**

* * *

Hit, kick, punch, slap. The order continued as her boyfriend hit her repeatedly. All her life she has been told that she was _worthless, a mistake, good-for-nothing girl._ The only person who cared for her was her best friend from preschool, Vaslissa Dragomir. Some kids were bullying her, when Rose stepped in, yelling at the boys to stop. They then picked on her, so she did what she thought was best. She punched him. Of course, Rose got 'time-out' for doing that, but it got her a friend. Her first and only one. Vasilissa, who prefers Lissa or Liss, moved when they were in eighth grade, because her parents found a better job there.

Two years later, Rose met the handsome Adrian Ivashkov. He was sweet, funny and caring. Or so she thought. After a year of dating, the hitting started. He would hit her for no reason, tell her she was worthless, and all this other shit. It hurt, knowing he was right. Nobody loved her (besides Lissa), her parents hated her; always ignoring her. Normal parents would tell their child that they love them, do their hair for them when they are young, hug and kiss them good-bye. But not Rose's parents. All they cared for was each other and their work.

Adrian would also come home drunk, or with other girls. Sometimes he went as far as raping Rose. She was a virgin the first time he raped her. He didn't stop to let her adjust, he just kept going.

When nobody is around, Rose sings songs that are meaningful, or ones that will make her feel happy at the moment. She always wanted to be a singer when she grew up. Rose wishes for an escape from this hell. She never asked for it. Sometimes she wishes she was never born, or that she should just kill herself, everyone would be happy without her. But she doesn't. She still has hope, which is slowly fading each passing day.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Care For Me, Care For Me Not. I should have another chapter up later today, or tomorrow! Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean so much to me and make my day! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! Only the plot I own!**

**-Nicole**

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN ABUSIVE DESCRIPTIONS AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ!**

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning, feeling sore from the beating she received last night. She was hit because she didn't cook dinner on time. Adrian expects the dinner to be hot, and ready the second he walks through the door, coming from god knows where; and Rose was only in the middle of cooking dinner when he arrived.

She looked down at her arms, which were black and blue. Her arms were filled with bruises, cuts, and scars. She hated it. She looked at the scar that ran from her elbow, all the way down to her wrist.

Rose would always remember where it came from. It was from the first time she tried to escape.

FLASHBACK

Adrian said he would be home late tonight. That meant Rose had time to escape. It was one month after he first hit her, and each day it got worse.

Rose searched the house, looking for a bag, one that was good enough size to run with, without extra weight and such. She finally found a good sized, light bag, and headed back up towards Adrian's and her room. Rose opened the closet, stuffing clothes, undergarments, and one extra pair of shoes. She made her way towards the bathroom, gathering needed toiletries, her toothbrush and toothpaste, and a hairbrush. She also gathered a few clips and hair bands.

She then walked towards the kitchen, considering she still had some space left in her bag, and grabbed some snacks, and some water bottles. After she was finally done, her bag was mostly full. It had just enough space to fit both her hands on the side. So she decided to take some money, knowing she would need it, from Adrian's drawer in his office. He had so much that he wouldn't notice it was gone.

Finally, Rose was ready to leave. She gathered her bag, holding it on her shoulder, and jogged down towards the front door. She was nervous, not knowing what Adrian would do if he ever found her. She took a deep breath and counted to three.

_One… Two… Three…_

She flung open the door, and ran as fast as she possible could while holding a bag. She didn't make it far though.

One of the guards that guarded the back of the house was chasing after her with a knife.

_How could I forget about the guards?_ Rose thought. She pushed herself to go faster. Soon, she was shoved to the hard, dirt ground, and felt a stinging pain in her arm. Rose cried out, and looked down at it, seeing the knife being pulled through her skin, from her elbow to her wrist, tearing open the delicate flesh.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of it! And I still have 30 minutes until the day is done… so yay! Review please! :D**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I also want to let you all know that I am taking day trips for the next 9-10 days, so I will try to squeeze in updates in the morning or night (my time). Thank you everyone for the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean a lot!**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG THAT IS MENTIONED WHILE READING! IT IS HARD TO EXPLAIN BUT THE SONG REALLY HELPS WITH THE STORY (DEFINATLY THE CHORAS)!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy or ANY songs mentioned/used in this chapter!**

***Hint-Hint* Song is Innocent Eyes by Delta Goodrem (She is one of my favorite artist!)**

**-Nicole**

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN ABUSIVE DESCRPITIONS AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ!**

* * *

Tears streamed gently down the broken girl's face as she sang. She sang a song that was meaningful and meant the most to her, it was also one of her favorite songs. The defenseless girl sat in the corner of the bathroom, singing 'Innocent Eyes' by Delta Goodrem through her heavy sobs. No one heard her singing, no one heard her when she cried, so why would people hear her pleas for help? She heard this song on the radio… she listens to it when Adrian is gone. There are only guards outside, none inside, so it is easier to "freely" roam around the house, but very, very difficult to escape. Adrian also installed sensors in every doorway, and cameras all around the outside of the house (plus the guards), and the windows have no locks; so they were unable to open and close, after her first attempt to escape.

The song finished, and Rose stood up, passing the mirror as she went. She stopped right after she passed it, debating whether to look at her reflection. Finally, she decided to look. Her heart skipped a beat as it always does when she sees her reflection. A reflection of a broken girl, with broken dreams, and broke life. Her skin was paler than normal, her eyes blood-shot from crying so much, scars covering her body along with bruises, tear stains on her cheeks, and no curves; do to the lack of eating, and all the abuses.

She walked out the door, and headed towards her make-up bag. Adrian said she had to wear make-up to cover up her scars and bruises for when company came over, and that she looked prettier-ish with make-up on. Rose applied eyeliner to attempt to cover her blood-shot eyes, a touch of mascara, eye shadow a few shades darker than her skin, and foundation to cover her tear stains.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

Adrian arrived home, tipsy and drunk. Rose knew what this meant. Whenever he was drunk (which was often) she got beat for no reason or for something small and stupid. Like forgetting to add lip gloss. She braced herself for the things that awaited.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Also listen to the song if you haven't already! All her songs are meaningful and I love the all! I am also aware that prettier-ish is not a word (I think) I only did it because I cannot think of a better word at the moment.**

**Songs used: Innocent Eyes by Delta Goodrem**

**Review please! :) **

**-Nicole**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! I have people asking to make the chapters longer but I mentioned in the first chapter's A/N that this is a DRABBLE STORY ranging from 300-1,000 words a chapter. I am trying my best to update every day, but I have been taking day trips for about the past four days and will continue taking them for about 4-7 days more. I will try to update in the morning or at night though. :) Thank you all for the reviews! And 'Guest' if you can, can you please show me the rest of the song you made up… I love it already! It fits perfectly with the story!**

**LISTEN TO 'SOMEONE WHO CARES' BY THREE DAYS GRACE! *HINT-HINT* IT IS MENTIONED IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Three Days Grace is my favorite/one of my favorite bands EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy or ANY song/lyrics mentioned within the story! All rights go to the rightful owners! I only own the plot!**

**-Nicole**

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN ABUSIVE DESCRIPTIONS AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ! **

* * *

Adrian grunted as he hit the bloodied girl that was lying hopelessly on the ground. He showed no mercy, guiltiness, pity, nothing. The only thoughts running through his head was to hit her. He was tipsy and a little sloppy, due to the alcohol in his system but that didn't mean he couldn't pack a good punch or kick.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

Rose awoke on the cold ground, sore from the abuse last night. She felt like crying and screaming, but it would get her nowhere, so she slowly walked towards the bathroom, trying to ignore the pain.

She walked inside the bathroom, and turned to face the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes torn, some blood stains on her shirt and pants, dry blood near her nose and a thin line on her forehead, and bags under her eyes; due to lack of sleep. Rose could also see a faint bruise forming around her eye, indicating that soon there would be a noticeable black eye on her face.

She didn't understand how heartless this man could be. He seemed so sweet in the beginning… where did that go?

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

The sunlight was shining through the closed curtains of the living room. She could faintly hear the gravel crunching under the guards' boots as they walked, that was how quiet the house was. Adrian was out… like every day, probably at some other whore's house or a bar.

Rose stared at the blank T.V, and a song that she heard the other day popped into her head. It fit her perfectly. She tapped on her leg lightly, so that she wouldn't hurt the bruises and cuts, to keep a beat going as she sang 'Someone Who Cares' by Three Days Grace.

By the time she was done singing the song, she had unshed tears behind her eyes. She let them go, knowing that no one will care enough to wipe them away.

* * *

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews! They mean a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Rose wandered around the house singing. Soon enough, it was time to make dinner.

She headed towards the kitchen and turned on the oven… she was going to make homemade pizza. Adrian never let her order take-out, in fear that she would give something away of how he treated her. Rose took out the dough, sauce, and cheese; then started kneading the dough. For once, she felt like a normal girl, with a normal life. But the feeling won't last… it never does.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

She heard the click of a key turning right as she placed a plate of pizza onto the table.

_Thank god I finished dinner._ She thought.

Adrian strolled into the kitchen, like someone who has never cheated; abused; raped; used a girl… or anyone. Rose mentally shook her head. People might think he is the dream guy… but if you really knew him… you would be able to see that he is a monster.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

She thought she was safe from the abuse today. She cooked dinner on time, covered her scars; bruises; and cuts, and cleaned the house like he asked (or rather demanded). But she was wrong.

"Rose, come here." Adrian called from the living room. Rose hesitantly walked into the room, where Adrian was sitting on the couch "Come."

She was now standing in-front of him.

"Yes, Adrian?"

"Why is there a water bottle underneath the couch?" He asked, calmly. And when he was calm… it meant he was even madder.

"I-I don't know." _Shit,_ she scolded herself, _I can't believe I forgot to look under the couch._

"Lie down." He must have spotted the confused expression on her face," I said _lie down._"

"W-where?"

"On the couch. Now do it!" Rose could tell he was becoming madder by the second. So obeyed, and lowered herself, so she was laying on the couch.

"Good." Was all the Adrian said before he stripped of his clothes than hers, leaving Rose screaming and thrashing throughout the night.

* * *

**Poor Rose. :( I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I should update Unknown Soldier soon (if you have never read it… go and read it! :) ) Review!**

**-Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! :) I am getting really good at updating once a day, haha. I am going to update Unknown Soldier sometime later! So be on the lookout for it. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! I DO NOT own any songs used/mentioned. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

**Listen to All That Remains by The Waiting One (Great song/band)**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Rose awoke, feeling sore in _certain areas_. She could almost feel the tear marks on her delicate cheeks, that was how much she cried last night. She longed for comfort, attention, _love_. She wished for a normal life, with normal parents, a normal boyfriend. But everything was a wish… a _dream._

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N-

Rose strolled, lightly and slowly, into the kitchen to fetch some food. Her taste buds were almost aching, that was how long she went without food. For her mistake yesterday Adrian said she couldn't eat until he said so, and because he was out, he said he would text her. Now at 4pm she finally received a text saying that she could eat.

She pulled out a bag of chips, and headed towards the living room.

As she sat down, her hand reached towards the remote, turning on the TV. As she munched on her Salt & Vinegar chips, she clicked through the stations.

Disocery, MTV, History, News, College Basketball, and all these other things were listed. Finally she found something. _Music._

She watched as it showed different types- Rock, Metal, Pop, Country. The list went on and on.

But one song caught her attention.

"All That Remains" by The Waiting One.

The song lyrics played over and over again in her head. The described her life perfectly. Soon after the show ended, it left Rose to search for a different station. As she clicked, and strolled through, she accidently hit 'Channel 9 News'.

Right as she was going to switch it something caught her attention.

"_Breaking News: Janine Hathaway-Mazur and Ibrahim Mazur were pronounced dead, after a house fire. They were found near the door, which seemed like an attempt to escape. Stay tuned for more details._"

All that ran through Rose's head was: _They deserved it._

* * *

**You will figure out why Rose thought that in the next chapter! I hope you all don't kill me for doing that to Rose's parents! LOL. ****Review!**

**-Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! You all are awesome! IMPORTANT NOTICES AT THE BOTTOM!**

**I have changed my Pen Name to: ImmortalH3artslittlebadgirl2 904 I kept the littlebadgirl2904 part so everyone knows it is still me :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

They deserved it because of what they did. They left her to tend to herself. Rose was all alone. She was never showed loved, appertiation. All that they showed her was that she was a mistake, she wasn't good for anything. She will never know what it is like to have a parent.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30. Adrian gets home at 7.

_Shit! _Rose thought. She hadn't started dinner yet and she knew for sure that she was going to get a beating.

She grabbed the wrappers and drinks and rushed towards th kitchen, throwing them out as she passed by the garbage and recycling.

She grabbed something quick and easy to make… pancakes. They would have a breakfast kind of dinner.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

Rose watched as the white batter turned into a brown color, indicating that it was cooking.

She heard the front door slam.

_Oh no. It was 7 already! I'm not done!_

She frantically thought as she tried to think of excuses.

"Why is dinner not ready?" She heard a growl.

She turned slowly, fearing him.

"I-I'm sorry! I was w-watching the news, a-and I found out that my parents died! I g-got so distracted by that I forgot about dinner!" Rose turned on the fake water-works. Even though she hated her parents and weren't upset about them dying, she needed an excuse.

"That is no excuse!" He shouted,"Dinner should be ready and set on the table at exactly _seven!_"

Rose backer herself up against the counter as Adrian stalked towards her.

"P-please." She whimpered.

Adrian raised his hand and Rose knew exactly what her was going to do. He was going to smack her.

And that he did.

Once. Twice. Three times.

He then threw her over his shoulder and walked up the stairs towards the bathroom. Once there, he turned on the tub water, Rose still over his shoulder. Once it was high enough for what he wanted to do, Adrian turned it off and brought Rose down from his soulder.

He roughly shoved her on her knees infront of the tub, grabbed a fistful of hair and shoved her head underwater.

One second, two seconds, three seconds. All the way up to thirty seconds. He then lifted her head above the water and Rose coughed and gasped. After a few moments, only letting Rose take one breath he dunked her head back under the water.

Thirty seconds later he lifted her head up.

"Now make me dinner. And next time, it better be ready by seven."

* * *

**Who else thinks Adrian is a complete asshole! I do! **

* * *

**I have taken down a poll on my profile because I needed to post another one(mentioned below) I still need more votes! So I will give you the question and you can PM me or review what your answer is!**

**DO YOU WANT ROSE AND LISSA TO MAKE UP QUICKLY OR FIGHT LONGER IN HELL ON HEELS?**

**1. MAKE UP QUICKLY**

**2. FIGHT LONGER**

* * *

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! I AM WONDERING IF YOU ALL ARE INTRESTED IN AN IVAN/ROSE STORY! I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR IT, I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY ARE INTRESTED. I MIGHT CHANGE ROSE TO SOMEONE ELSE, BUT FOR NOW IT IS AN IVAN/ROSE STORY!**

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in the chapter! My friend slept over the other day, my dad bought me a guitar and I have been playing it non-stop… so I kinda got distracted. I have a party today, but I am going to update one of my other stories later. Thank you everyone for all the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean so much to me! Thank you!**

**Don't forget to vote on the Poll that is on my page!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

She was in pain, upset, tired, but also scared. Adrian never went as far as attempting to drown her. She wondered what else he can do that she doesn't know about.

Rose heard the front door slam, and she knew Adrian had left. She made him waffles and bacon this morning but got smacked because he wanted pancakes.

How could she have been so stupid agreeing to be his girlfriend that day?

Is this her fate? Her life has always been going downhill…

He was so different when they first met.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

_That bitch_, Adrian thought. He couldn't stand her. She never had dinner ready on time, or cooked what he wanted to eat. She always has excuses, ones that he could see through.

He kept her around because of the sex and not having to cook for himself. A woman belongs in the kitchen and a bed. That is Rose's place, and she should learn that.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

_A woman doesn't belong in the kitchen and someone's bed_, Rose thought. _We have just as much rights as a man does._

Her arms groaned in protest as she lifted the pots out of the sink to clean them. She knew the punishment for that and really didn't want to relive it.

She finshed the last pot when she looked at the time. _6pm._

At least I have enough time to make dinner by seven, she thought.

She grabbed the ingredients to make spaghetti and meatballs.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

The front door clicked open as Adrian walked in. He walked to the kitchen to find Rose placing down a steaming plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"You cooked dinner on time tonight." Rose jumped, not hearing him come in.

She nodded.

"Because of that you won't get a beating tonight. Considering this _is_ the first time you cooked something I wanted and on time. Don't expect this again though." Adrian said

_Thank god._ Was the only thing running through Rose's head.

* * *

**What did you think? I thought I would give you an insight of Adrian's head and give Rose a break :)**

**Don't worry, there will be comfort in this story but I am trying to show each day Rose has with Adrian**. **I don't want to give t0o much of the story away.**

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay… I had slight writers block. IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and favorites and follows! Without you guys the story wouldn't be where it is today! They mean so much to me and even if you are just reading it and not reviewing/favorite/following it still means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

For the first day in years Rose had a peaceful sleep. Well, as peaceful as you can get knowing you are not loved but also knowing that you didn't get abused that day.

She woke up to the rays of light shining through the curtains that were cracked. She wasn't as sore as she was after a beating, but still sore from the previous abuses.

Adrian was still asleep, so Rose slowly walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Once she got inside Rose grabbed eggs and a pan. She was going to make scrambled eggs.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

The smell circulated up the stairs and into the room where Adrian was stirring awake. His eyes popped open once the smell of scrambled eggs reached his nose.

He got up and pulled on jeans and a white T-shirt before his legs moved towards the door, down the steps, and into the kitchen.

Adrian saw Rose scooping the eggs onto a plate, eggs that looked really good. Though he would never admit that.

She walked towards him, placing a plate of the food in-front of him before going back and getting her own plate.

Rose picked at the food aimlessly. She didn't have a very big appetite now a days.

"Eat." Adrian's sharp voice broke the silence. She looked up, eyes filled with fear. Rose nodded quickly before stabbing a few pieces of egg with her fork and forcing it down her throat. She didn't want more abuses than necessary.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

Rose cleared the plates off the table as Adrian was upstairs getting ready. As she placed the last dish in the dishwasher she heard Adrian's loud footsteps on the stairs.

"I am going to be home around nine tonight. You may eat something light if you are hungry, but I want a fresh and hot cooked dinner tonight the second I arrive. You will also be eating. Understand?"

Rose was to busy thinking aobut what to cook to think about responding. Adrian walked up to her and smacked her… hard.

Rose's head whipped to the side.

"I said: _Understand!?_"

"Y-Yes." Rose responded, cradling her stinging cheek with her hand.

"Good." Adrian walked out the door, not looking back. Once Rose heard the door slam shut, she let her tears flow free.

* * *

**What did you think? I have an idea and I don't know how much you all will like it so I will try it, and please just go with it. It will make more sense in the end. I might to a poll for the outcome of my 'idea', but the idea will be used somewhere in the middle of this story. People are asking if Dimitri is going to be in his story… all I am saying is that yes, he will be. I am not going to give away too much, so that it all I am saying about Dimitri. **

**I have a new story! It is called: Life Of A Cheerleader.**

**Summary: ****What if Rose was a hot cheerleader and Adrian is the quarterback for the football team? Dimitri is the hot but geeky band kid. Who will she end up with?**

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**

**Recommendations:**

**Secret Admirers by shmowzow11 (VA)**

**All of Dimkaisshmexy24's stories (VA)**

**Winning Her Heart by MadameRozaBelikov (VA)**

**Expect The Unexpected by thetardisinbatcountry (VA)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am like obsessed with this song called 'One More Night' by Maroon 5! I can't get it out of my head or stop playing it!**

**Dimkaisshmexy24 check your PMs! I wrote back about Royal Sins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and any song content used in this story.**

**Song: My Skin by Natalie Merchant**

**-Nicole**

* * *

One week. It has been one week since Adrian left. He had to go on a business trip somewhere. Not that Rose minded.

She felt a little better that he was gone, and injuries (Which were inflicted by Adrian) have been starting to heal.

Adrian placed even more guards outside, because he would be gone. He told them to not hesitate to hurt Rose if she tried to escape.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

Rose turned the radio on and tried to find a good station. After switching and switching, she was about to give up when a song came on.

'My Skin' by Natalie Merchant.

Rose listened to the song closely, refusing to miss a word or beat. As the song finished, she was in tears.

She used to think she was beautiful until Adrian came along and ruined her perfect skin. Scars left as memories, cuts and bruises left as reminders.

She didn't want to spend the rest of her life this way. She wanted to be normal. But she knew that would never happen.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

As Rose finished up her nightly routine, she heard the front door open and shut.

_Adrian was home._

He wasn't supposed to be back for another three days.

Rose panicked.

"Oh, Rose!" Adrian sing-songed up the stairs, dragging out the 'o' in her name.

"A-Adrian." Rose took deep breaths as he appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"I want you to dress in this." He handed her a plain pink bag. She wanted to question him as of why he was home so early, but knew better that to do so.

Rose hesitantly grabbed the bag and went to look inside.

"Not yet! Wait until I leave the room to look at it." Adrian snapped quickly.

Rose nodded.

"Good." He smiled and walked out of the room. Rose exhaled, feeling a little relieved that he wasn't in the room.

She opened the pink bag and peered inside. What she saw made her heart speed up nervously.

It was lingerie.

* * *

**Ooh, what do you think Adrian has planned? Also I have some really good songs to use for when Dimitri arrives and PrettyLittleDhampir gave me a VERY good one! **

**I have a forum if you all would like to join it here is the link:**

**forum/StVladimirs_Boarding_School/115283/**

**Ideas and song suggestions are appreciated!**

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to give a big thanks to ****Filmstar XxX****, for the idea in this chapter! Also big thanks to ****Yarza****, ****Charboday****, ****Roza . Dimka . Reader (Sorry for the spaces the spell check things keeps messing up the user name)**** for the song suggestions, and everyone else who suggested songs in previous chapters. **

**Guest: Thank you for the rest of that song! It is perfect, I am defiantly using it!**

**Dimkaisshmexy24: Can you send back the Royal Sins chapter soon? Take your time though, I know you are busy with school and such.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor any songs listed/mentioned/used.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Rose slipped out of the bathroom door, dressed in the lingerie, wondering what Adrian had planned.

She heard voices down the stairs, so she assumed that was where Adrian wanted her.

Rose's heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She was scared. Scared for herself. It may seem selfish, she used (and sometimes still is) the most selfless person someone knew. But who was she supposed to be scared for other than her right now? The guards?

Rose finally got to the living room. There were three boys. Adrian and two other people she didn't know. They looked up at the sound of her light footsteps, and Adrian smirked.

"Boys, this is my… toy, Rose." The two 'boys' smirked when he said 'toy'," Rose. This is Jesse and Patrick. They are my colleagues. You will be giving them a 'show'."

"S-show?" Rose stammered. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Show. "He confirmed." A lap dance."

"U-uh." Rose's heart hammered even harder in her chest. She didn't even know if that was possible.

Adrian turned and hit "On" on the radio. The song 'Dirty Talk' by Winter Gorden came on. The three boys smirked at the song.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start."

Rose slowly began to shake her hips and drag her hands along her body. Jesse and Patrick's eyes filled with lust. Rose, on the other hand, held disgust; sadness; misery; fear.

She walked over to Patrick and straddled him, then proceeded to grind on him. She felt like crying, but she knew if she did, she would get hit. So Rose would wait until she was alone.

After she finished with Patrick the song changed into "Grind On Me" by Pretty Ricky.

_What was up with the radio playing just dirty songs? _Rose thought. She wished it would change to something that wasn't dirty.

The dirty songs made her disgust rise higher. Rose was disgusted with herself for having to do this, Adrian for setting this up, and Jesse and Patrick for agreeing.

Soon Jesse's turn was up and it was Adrian's turn.

She went over to him and did the same things she did with the other two.

Finally, the song finished and she got up from Adrian's lap, but not fast enough to where he couldn't slap her ass.

"Am I dismissed? Did I do fine?" She asked Adrian.

"You are dismissed and did great. Thank you. Now get out of my sight!" Rose rushed up stairs after those words, tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

**What did you think good, bad? I didn't want to put too much detail, I am uncomfortable with writing lemons and heavy, heavy scenes. **

**I have a Fictionpress account that I share with my friend and we wanted to tell you. So please check it out! Here is the link:**

**www . fiction press u / 865 947 / LivingTheJGurlDream1728**

**Add . com and a / before the u, and ****take out the spaces.**

**Review please! :)**

**-Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Dimkaisshmexy24- Check your PM's. I might know why it didn't send.**

**This chapter is written in 1****st**** person, because halfway through writing it I realized I was writing in 1****st**** person and was too tiered to change it… but the rest of the chapters will be in 3****rd**** person.**

**SONG USED: Hall Of Fame by The Script featuring will. **

**That song if my FAVORITE! I feel in love with it the second I heard it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor any songs used/mentioned in the story. I do own the plot though.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Adrian said I could use the computer for one hour each day, as long as I didn't try to escape.

I wouldn't listen to him, obviously. I knew the consequences if he found out would be bad, but I would take any chance I could get to try and escape from this hell.

I sat down in the black, swivel chair and turned the monitor on. I opened Internet Explorer and the Google home page appeared.

Clicking on the search bar I typed: _Instant Messaging websites._

A list popped up and I scrolled down to one that sounded good.

On the home page it said: _Instant Message to people around the world! Sign up now! It's free._

I didn't even think about it before signing up.

The white page had questions that I was more than willing to fill out.

_**Email Address: **__RoseHathaway223 _

_**First Name: **__Rosemarie_

_**Last Name:**__ Hathaway_

_**Country:**__ United States_

_**Birthdate:**__ April/26/1995_

_**Age: **__Seventeen _

_**Screen Name:**__ Tears_Blend_With_Rain_

_**Password: **__Helpless4ever36578290_

**SIGN UP**

I hit the SIGN UP button after I was done and checked everything over.

_You have successfully made your IM account. Click here to get started._

I clicked the 'Get Started' icon and waited as the page loaded.

I started to get bored as it loaded so I turned the dial on the radio that sat next to me, ignoring the pain that shot through my arm as I moved it.

'Hall Of Fame' by The Script featuring will. came on. It was my favorite song. It helped the little hope I had of getting out of this life, away from Adrian.

I turned back to the computer and saw it loaded. It had a bunch of screen names listed on it, and I couldn't decide who I wanted. So I cover my eyes with one hand, wiggled the mouse around and scrolled down while doing so, and clicked on a random one.

I opened my eyes to see.

_RussianFighter_

_Country: Russia_

_Age: 17_

Okay. Let's try it.

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Hi_

A few moments later, the computer chimed and I looked at the screen.

**RussianFighter: **_**Hey**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_I'm new to this, so I don't really know how this works. So please don't judge me if I say something stupid._

**RussianFighter: **_**Don't worry. I won't judge you. What's your name?**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Rose. What's yours?_

**RussianFighter: **_**Dimitri.**_

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Tell me what you think!**

**All the things that were filled out for Rose's account, I hope they aren't real! I just came up with it.**

**I have a story on Fictionpress that I co-write with my friend. We would love it (And appreciate it) if you would check it out! Link is on my profile!**

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! Almost to 100! The one-hundredth reviewer will get a sneak-peak of the next chapter of a story of their choice that was written by me (Besides this one, because it is updated about every day.). But if it is a guest I won't be able to send it to you so the person with an account that is/closest to 100 will get the sneak peak but the 100****th**** reviewer will still be mentioned and congradulated (Guest, or not.). I wish I could give the sneak peak to you (if you were a guest.) but I can't :/**

**.Reader: Thanks! That was basically how this story started, because of the idea! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Dimitri was on her mind all day. She couldn't stop thinking about him. They didn't get to talk much because she had to go start dinner for Adrian, but decided they would talk today at 3pm.

Rose was sitting on the couch watching TV as she waited for time to pass. Adrian had left a few hours ago, saying he would be staying over at his work.

_Yeah right, _Rose thought, _he's probably fucking some girl who is to naive to see who he really is… like I was._

As Rose flicked, bored, through the channels she looked at the time on the TV.

_3:15pm_

Was screaming back at her.

_Shit!_

Rose ran to the computer and impatiently turned it on.

Faster than she ever had before, her fingers flew across the key board typing in the URL and logging in.

Rose clicked on her friend's list and Dimitri's username came up.

Once the IM screen popped up, she wrote in the text box:

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Hi Dimitri. Sorry for not coming on earlier, I wasn't paying attention to the clock._

He responded almost instantly, like he was waiting there, knowing she would come on.

**RussianFighter: **_**It's okay :). So what does your user name mean?**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Oh, um. It's kind of personal. What about yours?_

**RussianFighter: **_**I understand. Mine is because I run a Martial Arts place here in Russia, and I'm Russian.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: Oh, cool. How long have you ran it for?**

**RussianFighter: **_**My father passed it down to me when he died, so I was fifteen. So that makes it Two years.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Your dad died? I'm so sorry. My parents died just this month. _

**RussianFighter: **_**Yeah, he was great. I'm sorry about your parents.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_I'm not. They never loved me._

**RussianFighter: **_**I'm sure they loved you. How could they not? You seem like a very great girl.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_No they didn't. They only loved their work and themselves. They told me I was worthless and a waste of space._

They always told Rose that. And every time they did, she would start to believe them more and more.

The computer chimed again and Rose looked up to read Dimitri's response.

* * *

**What did you think? The next few chapters are going to be focused on Dimitri and Rose's IM's and such. Adrian will be coming soon again also *Wink-Wink***

**I decided to wait a little bit before posting another story. I am going to finish one or two of my other ones before I start a new one.**

**Please review!**

**-Nicole**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I would have never been able to get this far without you all (Including people who favorite and followed also)!**

**Congratulations to ****Abster983**** for being the 100****th**** reviewer! I am assuming you have an account because I have seen it before. You can PM me what story of mine you would like a sneak peak of (besides this one). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Rose was startled by his response.

**RussianFighter: **_**Never believe that you are worthless and a waste of space. I have only been talking to you for not even 48 hours, and I KNOW you are not worthless.**_

Tears brimmed Rose's eyes, and for the first time… it was tears of happiness.

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Thank you. No one has ever said something so nice to me before._

**RussianFighter: **_**I am sure people have said things nicer than that to you before.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_No. I swear. So what do you look like?_

Rose steered the conversation away from her.

**RussianFighter:**_** I'm about 6'7 (I'm tall for my age. I'm only 17), I have chocolate brown eyes, my hair is brown and the tips reach my chin. What about you? What do you look like?**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_I'm about 5'4 (I'm also 17), I have brown eyes that are most likely a shade lighter than yours, My hair is brown and wavy. It reaches my mid-back._

She left out the description of all the scars, cuts, and bruises. Rose wanted to wait and be sure she could trust him before she told a stranger about what was happening. Even though things couldn't get any worse than this.

**RussianFighter: **_**You seem like you're really pretty.**_

_Trust me, I'm not at all pretty, _Rose wanted to say, but instead replied something different.

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_You sound like you are really handsome. Do you have a girlfriend?_

**RussianFighter: **_**Thanks. No I don't, I actually got out of a relationship a few months ago. The bitch was cheating on me.**_

Rose would have taken her boyfriend cheating on her any day over what was happening to her now.

**RussianFighter: **_**Do you have a boyfriend?**_

Rose didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him wha was happening with her life, but she was afraid. Right now was her chance to do it.

She put her hands down on the keyboard and started typing.

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain:**

* * *

**Aren't I evil? I just love leaving you all with cliff hangers! :)**

**So do you think Rose is going to tell Dimitri about what is happening, or will she continue to pretend that nothing is wrong?**

**Please review!**

**-Nicole**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone who reviewed/Favorited/Followed! It means a lot! We made it over 100! :)**

**I want everyone to know that I am working hard to try to keep up with my stories, I am really trying. I WILL NEVER abandon a story of mine, no matter how long it has been since my last update. I am trying to update as much as I can.**

**Guest- Lol! And don't worry; I am planning on using it very soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Rose was stuck. Now was her chance to get out of hell… He could help her, right?

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_No I don't… but, it's hard to explain._

**RussianFighter: **_**What do you mean?**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_I'm abused._

There. She said it. Rose exhaled, almost in relief that she wasn't holding the secret in anymore.

**RussianFighter: **_**What? Rose what do you mean your abused?**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_I mean, I'm abused physically and sexually. He won't let me leave, I tried one time and his guard took a knife and carved it into my skin. Now I have a scar from my elbow to my wrist. I have bruises, scars, and cuts all over my body. I have no way of escaping._

**RussianFighter: **_**How are you on the computer now then? And who's 'he'?**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_He said I could use the computer for one hour each day. He must be stuipeder than I thought… but he is not that dumb. His name is Adrian Ivashkov._

**RussianFighter: **_**How were you taken Rose? How hard is it to escape?**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_I dated him a few years ago and after about a year of dating him, he started to hit me. He also, like my parents, told me I was worthless and he raped me. He also brought girls to his house while he was drunk._

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Adrian has sensors in every doorway, guards all around the perimeter of the house, cameras along the outside of the house also, and the windows can't open and are bullet proof._

**RussianFighter: **_**Rose. Oh my god Rose, I'm going to get you out of there okay?**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_How?_

**RussianFighter: **_**I don't know, but I will think of something.**_

Rose looked at the time, on the computer.

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Oh my god, Dimitri I have to go! He's coming home soon. Please, help me asap!_

**RussianFighter: **_**I will Rose. Talk to me tomorrow at the same time, okay? Stay safe, please Rose.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Okay. I will try. Goodbye Dimitri._

**RussianFighter: **_**Goodbye Rose.**_

Rose hurriedly exited everything and logged off. She quickly ran towards the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I have an idea that a reviewer gave me for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**-Nicole**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucky you guys! Two updates in a day! Thank you everyone who reviewed/Favorited/Followed!**

**I am sorry if there are any mistakes; I burnt my finger this morning and had to tape it to the finger next to it so it is very difficult to type.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Did you figure out a plan yet?_

**RussianFighter: **_**No, I have been brainstorming all night though. I didn't sleep.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Dimitri! You need to sleep!_

Rose was worried. Why wasn't he sleeping? He shouldn't even waste his time on her. She was about to tell him that when she looked at his response.

**RussianFighter: **_**No. I won't sleep until I know you are safe.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Why? Why are you doing this for me?_

**RussianFighter: **_**Because, nobody deserves to go through what you are going through… and even though I haven't met you in person, but talking to you these past few days… I care about you. A lot.**_

A dam of tears built in her eyes, it as the sweetest thing she was ever told.

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Thank you. But I am sure there are much prettier girls you would rather talk to than me._

**RussianFighter: **_**Rose, don't say that. I would choose you over fake bimbos any day.**_

The dam broke, and her tears flowed free. She smiled through them.

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: :) Thank you again.**

**RussianFighter: I meant it. Rose, did Adrian do anything to you last night?**

Rose was reluctant to answer, but nonetheless she did.

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: Um… yeah he did. He smacked me across my cheek twice and punched me in the stomach once.**

**RussianFighter: Why?**

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: He was drunk.**

**RussianFighter: I WILL get you out of there Rose.**

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: I know you will. I have to go. Adrian is coming home early tonight.**

**RussianFighter: Okay. Be safe, Milaya.**

Rose didn't have a chance to ask what Milaya meant because he logged off.

Rose scrambled to the kitchen ready to make Dinner for Adrian

-C.F.M,C.F.M.N.-

"I need another bodyguard!" Adrian complained to Rose, "One who is well built, strong, and isn't a pussy and won't quit like the last one!"

He was furious. That was never good.

"Well-" Rose tried to reason with him, to cool him down, but he smacked her.

"Shut up! You have no say in this, toy!" Rose nodded.

"Now go upstairs and wait for me in my bed!"

Rose was terrified. She knew what was going to happen. He was going to rape her… again.

* * *

***Cries* poor Rose! Don't worry, our Russian God will find a way to save her… hopefully. Haha.**

**Review Please!**

**-Nicole**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who Reviewed/ Favorited/ Followed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Every step she took, she flinched. Rose was sore in… certain areas. And it wasn't the 'good kind of sore' that you usually got after sex. Well, for Rose you couldn't really say 'sex'… it was rape.

The girl walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had to make breakfast for Adrian.

Rose walked to the stove and started to make pancakes. By the time they were set on the table, Adrian strolled in the kitchen, looking rather pleased.

"Have fun last night?" He asked like she went out with her friends, instead of her being raped by him.

"Sure." She answered. Rose knew if she said 'no' or anything along the lines of that, she would get hit… and she wanted to keep the abusing to a minimum, defiantly if she had control over it.

"Good," He smirked.

The pancakes soon vanished and Adrian walked out the door, telling Rose to make sure the house was spotless, and to have dinner ready by 9pm. He also smacked her to make sure she obeyed him.

Once she was sure he was gone, she started thinking.

_He needed a new body guard. One that was well built and strong. One who wouldn't quit. _Rose thought.

She smiled. She finally had a plan.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

**RussianFighter: **_**Hi, Rose.**_

It was there normal 'meeting' time.

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Hi. I have a plan._

**RussianFighter: **_**Really? What is it?**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_First, are you willing to come to America? Leave your family and friends for an unknown amount of time to get me out of here? _

He responded right away.

**RussianFighter: **_**Yes.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_You're positive?_

**RussianFighter: **_**Yes. Rose I am willing to do anything for you.**_

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: **_Really?_

**RussianFighter: **_**Really. Now tell me your plan.**_

Rose told him.

After about a minute he responded, he was most likely thinking about it.

**RussianFighter: **_**Okay. I will book the tickets tonight.**_

He agreed.

He was going to become the new guard.

He was going to save Rose.

* * *

**Hope this was good enough! So most of you had predictions of how Dimitri was going to come and save her… I bet you were all right, lol. I believe **Obsessed53** gave me the idea about Dimitri becoming a guard… if I am wrong please correct me, I can't remember for the life of me who gave me that idea for sure, but I believe it was her… **

**Please review!**

**-Nicole**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this chapter is a little different than normal. It is in Dimitri's POV instead of Rose's. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. It means so much!**

**A lot of you were right/close to that Dimitri was going to be the new guard!**

**Abster983- I would make the chapters longer, but this is a drabble story. Don't worry though! I update as much as possible! Glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**DIMITRI POV (IN THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Dimitri picked up his phone, right after he finished speaking with Rose.

_Rose._

She was amazing. He was more than willing to help her. After speaking with her the last couple days, he realized that he liked her, a lot.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

**RussianFighter: Rose?**

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: Hi. Yes, Dimitri?**

It was there 'meeting' time.

**RussianFighter: I got the tickets. I leave tomorrow.**

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: Good. You need to call Adrian.**

**RussianFighter: Okay, what is his number.**

Dimitri saw the number Rose typed.

**RussianFighter: Okay, I will call him once I am done talking to you.**

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: Okay.**

**RussianFighter: Can I tell my family?**

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: What?**

**RussianFighter: Can I tell my family? I can't up and leave to America without a good explanation.**

**Tears_Blend_With_Rain: You have a point. Fine, you can.**

**RussianFighter: Thanks.**

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

Adrian agreed to meet him.

Dimitri was estatic once Adrian agreed. He was finally able to save Rose.

Dimitri sat down at the table for dinner with his family.

"I'm going to America." He blurted.

"What?!" Chorused around the table.

"I said I'm going to America."

"Why?" His mother, Olena, asked.

"Well, you know how I instant message people?" He asked.

"Yes," Olena said, wondering where this was leading to.

"Well, I was talking to a girl-"

"You're leaving your family and home town, for this said _girl_!" His father, Alexander, said. He couldn't believe it.

"You didn't let me finish! As I was saying, this girl, she needs help."

"Like, help for a mental person? For a depressed person? Someone to put in an Asylum! You're crazy Dimka!" Karolina, Dimitri's older sister, questioned.

"Let me finish!" Dimitri was outraged that they kept interrupting him.

"Okay, finish." His mother demanded.

"She's beaten. Her parents don't care for her- they died. Her 'boyfriend' rapes her, and beats her. She has no friends, and no one to help her. She needs to be saved. No one- a girl nonetheless- deserves to be treated the way she is." Dimitri concluded.

"What's her name Dimka?"

"Rose."

"When are you planning on leaving?" Alexander asked, much more calmly than before.

"Tomorrow. I already bought the tickets."

"Go save her Dimka. I knew I raised you well." Olena praised him.

"Thank you, Mama."

* * *

**So what did you think of Dimitri's POV? Let me know if you want more of them or not.**

**Please review if you wish to!**

**-Nicole**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heeelloo everyone! I am sorry for not updating sooner, I was going to yesterday but apparently we had to go out places, and today my school started, so yeah. Good thing is I am very happy with my schedule!**

**The song in this chapter was created by our very own "Guest"! So make sure to read the lyrics! And a big thanks to her!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed! It means so much to me, and makes my day! :D**

**Also about halfway through the chapter is a DPOV in third person form again! I know how much you all loved it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot. I also do not own any song material used and mentioned throughout this story unless I say otherwise.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Broken hearts, and crushed dreams, Are what, this world is made of.  
Or so it seems.  
There is nothing more that I wish for.  
For i now know that wishes and dreams were only made to be crushed.  
Or so it seems._

_Promises broken, and wishes that aren't reality, are what we are made for. or so it seems.  
Destruction, is how this world functions.  
Or so it seems.  
Cries for mercy, mercy, someone save me! Fall upon deaf ears, and tears of sorrow and sadness fall upon the cold hard ground. _

_Ground not nearly as cold or hard as are black and dark hearts. _

_Or so it seems. _

_This is the world I know, the world I live in, so cruel, so grey, so dark, so dreary and damp. if only someone could light a lamp, on my world, that seems so horrible as this. It's so horrible, so horrible, so horrible. _

_Or so it seems._

Rose finished off the song, with a sob. She realized that there _were _people out there who cared. Especially a certain Russian. She really didn't expect him to actually _fly out _to America for her to save her; and leave his family and friends behind.

_No one_ was ever that generous to her. Adrian had told her that there was a new guard coming, obvious of the fact that he was there to _help _Rose, not lock her up.

She smiled through her fountain of tears. The world isn't black and white… there are people like Adrian out there but also people who are willing to help; no matter what.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV(THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Dimitri stepped off the plane, and took in his surroundings. It was all so new to him. He never had been out of Russia before.

Talking, and voices over loud speakers echoed through his ears. Dimitri searched around for the guy Adrian set up to take him to where Rose was. He didn't give a description of the guy, only said 'you will know it is him.'

Soon after he understood what Adrian meant. A very intimidating guy stood with a big white sign that read: BELIKOV

Dimitri strolled over to him, pushing past the other people who were walking, and standing.

"Dimitri Belikov." He told the intimidating guy.

"Hello, sir. Follow me." Dimitri picked up his suitcase and followed the guy down the escalator, out the front doors, and into the parking lot. After walking a short distance they came across a Lamborghini.

_This Adrian guy, must have some money to afford this. _Dimitri thought.

He shoved the suitcase into the trunk, walked around the car, and got into the passenger seat, where the other guard was waiting in the driver's.

"I forgot to tell you my name. I am Mikhail."

* * *

**Don't kill me for leaving it there! I have a twist :) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure if you didn't read the lyrics to read them!**

**Review please (If you wish :D)!**

**-Nicole**


	20. Chapter 20

**Someone told me they couldn't view the last chapter, so I reposted it along with the new one. I will have a little AN inbetween so you know which is which. This one right below is the last chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. I only own the plot.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

_Broken hearts, and crushed dreams, Are what, this world is made of.  
Or so it seems.  
There is nothing more that I wish for.  
For i now know that wishes and dreams were only made to be crushed.  
Or so it seems._

_Promises broken, and wishes that aren't reality, are what we are made for. or so it seems.  
Destruction, is how this world functions.  
Or so it seems.  
Cries for mercy, mercy, someone save me! Fall upon deaf ears, and tears of sorrow and sadness fall upon the cold hard ground. _

_Ground not nearly as cold or hard as are black and dark hearts. _

_Or so it seems. _

_This is the world I know, the world I live in, so cruel, so grey, so dark, so dreary and damp. if only someone could light a lamp, on my world, that seems so horrible as this. It's so horrible, so horrible, so horrible. _

_Or so it seems._

Rose finished off the song, with a sob. She realized that there _were _people out there who cared. Especially a certain Russian. She really didn't expect him to actually _fly out _to America for her to save her; and leave his family and friends behind.

_No one_ was ever that generous to her. Adrian had told her that there was a new guard coming, obvious of the fact that he was there to _help _Rose, not lock her up.

She smiled through her fountain of tears. The world isn't black and white… there are people like Adrian out there but also people who are willing to help; no matter what.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV(THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Dimitri stepped off the plane, and took in his surroundings. It was all so new to him. He never had been out of Russia before.

Talking, and voices over loud speakers echoed through his ears. Dimitri searched around for the guy Adrian set up to take him to where Rose was. He didn't give a description of the guy, only said 'you will know it is him.'

Soon after he understood what Adrian meant. A very intimidating guy stood with a big white sign that read: BELIKOV

Dimitri strolled over to him, pushing past the other people who were walking, and standing.

"Dimitri Belikov." He told the intimidating guy.

"Hello, sir. Follow me." Dimitri picked up his suitcase and followed the guy down the escalator, out the front doors, and into the parking lot. After walking a short distance they came across a Lamborghini.

_This Adrian guy, must have some money to afford this. _Dimitri thought.

He shoved the suitcase into the trunk, walked around the car, and got into the passenger seat, where the other guard was waiting in the driver's.

"I forgot to tell you my name. I am Mikhail."

* * *

**Here is the new chapter! **

**-Nicole**

* * *

**DPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Dimitri's sneakers crunched under the gravel path as they walked towards the house Rose was held in.

Mikhail was silent throughout the walk, and it was awkward.

The boys soon arrived at a house, located in the middle of the woods. Of course Adrian would put her here.

Mikhail pulled a key out of his pocket and put it in the slot. A faint 'click' was heard and he opened the door. They stepped inside.

* * *

**RPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

She knew Dimitri was coming soon. Rose just hoped it was today. Adrian had raped her this morning. Her face was tear streaked and sore.

She heard a 'click' from where she sat at the couch. She looked up, afraid that Adrian had come home early.

The door creaked open, and what she saw made her body fill with happiness, and fear.

* * *

**DPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Dimitri walked in and froze. She was beautiful. Fear shined in her eyes, but something else he couldn't tell did also.

Happiness? Love?

* * *

**RPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

He was handsome. More so than she imagined. Rose wanted to run up to him, and pull him into a hug, but she didn't want the Guard to know something was going on and do something to Dimitri.

"Miss, this is Dimitri, the new guard. When will Mr. Ivashkov arrive home?" The guard, she believed his name was Mikhail, asked.

"Hello. He should arrive sometime around Seven." Rose answered.

He nodded. As Mikhail turned and walked towards the door, Dimitri took the chance to wave, smile, and wink at her before turning around and following Mikhail's retreating figure.

Rose felt a little safer now that Dimitri was here, but only a little.

* * *

**DPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Her voice added to her beauty. He was glad he took the opportunity to save her.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I switched a lot between the two POV's, but I felt that it made it more interesting.**

**Please review!**

**-Nicole**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for not updating, school has been keeping me busy, and I've been sick (Which sucks). Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! It means so much!**

**Someone pointed out that I wrote before that Dimitri's dad died, than later he was at the dinner table with them, so pretend that the dad at the dinner table is his step-dad. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Ashleyr2468: Thank you! And that was probably my favorite line to :) And I try to get my readers to actually _feel _the emotions in the characters, so I'm glad I'm doing a good job at it lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any songs used/mentioned in the story.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

The minute he spotted the brown haired, green eyed man, he knew that he wasn't a good person. Dimitri could also see why Rose fell for him (Before she knew what he did, obviously). With the Emerald green eyes and messy brown hair, any girl would fall at his feet.

"You must be Belikov." His new 'boss' said.

"Yes, sir." Dimitri responded to him.

"You look tough. Why did you take this job?"

"I needed the money. My family is in debt and this was the best pay." So he stretched the truth a little… or a lot.

Adrian nodded, "I see. Okay, you're hired. You will guard the front door. If you take a bathroom break, you may talk to _no one_ inside the house, or out. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Dimitri nodded.

"Good, you're dismissed." Adrian waved his hand towards the door, gesturing Dimitri to leave.

"Wait, when do I start?"

"In twenty minutes." Well that's early, Dimitri thought as he walked out the office door.

* * *

**Rose POV (Third Person)**

* * *

Rose sat on the couch. She didn't know when exactly Dimitri would put the other half of the plan in action. She was relieved that he was here, and knew he would save her.

God, he was amazing… handsome… sexy… a _god_.

Rose started to sing Red Sam by Flyleaf. She heard it as a kid one time, and has always loved it since.

She heard a creak as she finished the last note and gasped. Rose's head shot up and she relaxed a little as she saw Dimitri.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said.

"T-thank you. No one was supposed to hear me though." She stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I came to go to the 'bathroom'." Dimitri apologized.

"O-oh. You're really handsome." She blurted. Then Rose realized what she said and covered her face as her cheeks turned a rosy color. Dimitri chuckled.

"Thank you. You are beautiful."

"You think so?" Rose peeked through her fingers, still embarrassed over what she said, but she was also filled with happiness… because Dimitri said she was beautiful.

He strolled over to her and gently pulled her hands from her face.

"I mean it," sincerity showed in his voice and eyes, "You are so beautiful, more than I imagined."

Rose smiled.

"Thank you. No one has ever said that to me… I started to believe I was ugly and worthless." Tears pooled in her brown eyes.

"No, no Rose. Never believe them." He shook his head.

"Well, I have to go back outside. I will talk to you soon… very soon." Dimitri bent down, kissed Rose's forehead, and walked back outside, shutting the door lightly; leaving Rose sitting on the couch with a huge smile.

* * *

**What did you think? I am making a playlist for this story and I will post the link on my profile right after I post this. Obviously it's not done yet, because the story is not done, but all the songs mentioned so far are listed, if it is not that is because the website didn't have it… but all of them should be on there. :)**

**Now I know you want to write in that sexy white box below ;)**

**-Nicole**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times THANK YOU! You all are AMAZING and we finally reached 200 reviews (203 to be exact)! It means sooooo much to me and I am still smiling (It has been three hours, lol!)! **

**Thank you for all the lovely Reviews/Favorites/Follows!**

**Everyone one of you has helped me get this far so, THANK YOU :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy- or Dimitri… sadly. I only own the plot!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**ADRIAN-POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

He knew something was up, but couldn't place his finger on it. That Belikov guy he hired was hiding something, and he knew it…

Adrian sighed and sat down at his desk in his office, he was determined to find out what Belikov was hiding, no matter what

* * *

**MIKHAIL-POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

They didn't know who Mikhail really was. Hell, he didn't know until last week, but now that he does know, he can't let Adrian- or boss- know. It could risk everything.

* * *

**OLENA-POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Olena sat at the dinner table, with her three daughters, and second husband. It was so different without Dimitri, but she knew he was doing the right thing.

"I miss him," Viktoria sighed. She had always been the closest to Dimka out of everyone else.

"Me too," Chorused throughout the table… they didn't know when Dimitri was coming back, nor if he was going to bring the girl with him or not. He didn't tell them anything, just that he was going to go save a girl.

Olena could tell already that her boy was in love… he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**DPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

She was gorgeous… Dimitri was standing in front of the front door the next day and couldn't get his mind off of Rose. The way you could get lost in her dark brown eyes, or how silky her hair would feel as he ran his hand through it.

"Belikov!" He turned around and saw Mikhail, or Guardian Tanner.

"Yes?"

"Why are you really here?"

* * *

**RPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Rose sat on the kitchen stool, she wanted to peak out the curtains and see Dimitri, but she didn't want to risk getting caught because a Guard was with him. She sighed; Rose hoped he would get her out of here soon.

Hopping down from the stool, Rose made her way to the stove, getting ready to cook dinner.

* * *

**What do you think Dimitri will say? Or how far Adrian will go to find out what Dimitri is hiding? How about how long it takes Dimitri to find out that he loves Rose?**

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	23. Chapter 23

**SO SORRY for the delay! School has been hell. I have tons of homework each night, I have already had three writing prompts, the quizzes (a test this Thursday, and quiz this Friday.), two projects and another one due Thursday, I had to write an essay; and mine was nine pages long(!), after school activites, then I twisted my ankle yesterday and it is either strained or sprained… and all this other crap… so, yeah…**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though and thank you for all the wonderful Reviews/Favorites/Follows!**

**Roza. Dimka. Reader: Lol, thanks!**

**MyShatteredGlass: Lol, here is another update! Glad I got you addicted! ;)**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**DIMITRI POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

_What should I tell him? _Dimitri thought.

"I needed the money. My family is in debt." He re-stated what he had told Adrian.

After a minute, Mikhail responded.

"Don't lie to me." His voice was sharp, like a knife.

"I'm not li-" He cut Dimitri off.

"I can tell when you are lying… I have always been able to tell when people lie."

"Why should I tell you, when I have barley even known you for twenty-four hours?" Dimitri didn't see the reason as to why he should tell Mikhail.

"You can trust me. And you just admitted that you lied." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Why? How do I know that once I say why I am here you will go and tell Adrian?"

"Because… you have to promise not to tell anyone. It could put my life, Rose's, and yours… and possibly anyone you know lives at risk."

"Fine. I promise."

"Good." Then Mikhail told him who he was, and Dimitri's eyes probably were as wide as saucers.

_I did not expect that, _was the last thing Dimitri thought before he blacked out.

* * *

**ADRIANPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Adrian grunted as he punched Rose. She was curled up in a ball in the corner, silently sobbing.

_She deserves it._

Adrian had come home early for dinner, seeing as how there was nothing left to do, and he wanted to see what Rose did while he was away.

When he arrived he spotted her hugging her knees to her chest, while siting on the couch, watching something on the news. He was furious. There was a water bottle on the floor and dust on the wooden table next to the front door, where Adrian placed his keys, wallet, and a few other things.

"Stop, please." Rose whimpered and begged, but Adrian showed no mercy.

* * *

**How was that? Let me know by reviewing! :)**

**-Nicole**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! So I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews/favorites/follows! It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any songs used/mentioned throughout the story. I do however own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**DIMITRIPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Dimitri walked inside the house for another 'bathroom' break. It was about an hour after Adrian left, angrily might he add, so this made it about 10:00am.

Dimitri stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of something that broke his heart.

Rose was huddled against the hallway wall, sobbing loudly into her arms, which were crossed over her chest and resting on her bent knees.

"Roza!" He gasped and ran to her. She continued sobbing, not acknowledging him.

Dimitri shook her already shaking shoulders lightly.

She peaked up through her eyelids.

"Dimitri?" Her voice was hoarse and low, like she was whispering.

"Yes, Roza, I'm here. What happened?" After he asked that she broke down into more tears, but this time rested her head on his hard, muscular chest.

"It was horrible Dimitri! He smacked me hit me, and kicked me over and over again!" It was then that Dimitri noticed the black and blue bruise on her face.

He hugged her more tightly to him, and sung lowly to her.

_This is not gonna last forever,_

_It's that time when you must hold on,_

_And I won't let you surrender,_

_And I'll heal you if you're broken._

Dimitri's voice flowed to her ears, and she sat up and looked into his eyes as he continued to sing.

… _I'll be you're strength,_

_I will, I will, I will._

_I'll be you're strength,_

_Yes I will, Yes I will_

Dimitri saw her smile up at him, he returned the smile and sung until the song ended.

* * *

**ROSEPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

She smiled brightly, she knew that he meant every word of the song, she could see it in his eyes.

After he finished, she started speaking.

"Thank you. No one has ever been that kind to me… well except for my friend Lissa, but I haven't seen her or talked to her for a long time."

She felt Dimitri pull her even closer to his chest, if that was even possible.

She could feel the steady beat of his heart, her head lay directly over it.

"Roza?"

"Yes?"

"I-I think I l-" He didn't get to finish because the front door swung open.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

**Oooh, who do you think it is? **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter by reviewing!**

**Song used: I'll Be You're Strength by The Wanted**

**It is a great song ^_^ **

**I suggest you listen to it, not just because it is an awesome song, but also because it describes Dimitri 'feelings' to Rose! :)**

**-Nicole**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sooooo sorry for the delay! School has been kicking my ass (even thought that isn't really an excuse) and I have been terribly busy.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews/favorites/follows!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

* * *

The 'couple' jumped apart at the sound of the deep voice, it had to be a man's. It also sounded very familiar to Dimitri.

"W-We, don't hurt him please!" Rose cried out to the man that was standing in the doorway, an angry expression was glued on his face.

Dimitri was surprised that she didn't want him to be hurt, that she would put him first.

"Why shouldn't I? He has broken rules first week on the job." He answered.

"Please, Mikhail. You have to understand. I-" Dimitri started. Mikhail held his hand up.

* * *

**MIKHAIL POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Mikhail felt bad, but he had to keep the act up. Nobody could know his real reason of being here… nobody could know who he is…

At least not yet.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

He wasn't afraid… well he was. But not for him. He was afraid for Rose.

Mikhail didn't seem like someone you wanted to mess with or get on their bad side.

"Belikov!" Dimitri's head shot up at his name.

"Yes?"

"Come with me." Dimitri reluctantly got up, and met Rose's terrified eyes.

He shot Rose a comforting look, or at least he hoped it was a comforting one.

* * *

**ROSE POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Rose wondered what Dimitri was going to say before Mikhail caught them.

She sighed, then soon began to panic.

_What if they hurt Dimitri?_

_What if they forbid him to talk or see me again?_

_What if they fire him?_

Thoughts circled her head, giving her a headache.

Shakily, she rose from the floor and walked to the couch to sit down.

Rose turned the TV on, trying to distract herself from her worries.

She soon felt tired and decided to take a quick nap before she had to start dinner for Adrian.

_I hope Dimitri is okay._

Was the last thought she had before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Dimitri? **

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Make sure to check out my one-shot: Flowers! (It may become a two-shot)**

**:)**

**-Nicole**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all of the wonderful Favorites/Follows/Reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot. Richelle Mead is the wonderful person who created and owns Vampire Academy and it's characters etc.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**MIKHAIL POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

"You're with Rose." He stated. He could see Dimitri's body shiver slightly at the aggressiveness in his voice.

"U-um… I don't know. I just met her."

Mikhail felt bad, but if he wanted to go through with the plan, he would have to keep it up.

"I'm usually not like this, but this is a warning. Don't let it happen again, and don't let boss catch you." With that Mikhail walked away.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Dimitri watched as Mikhail walked away. He was surprised… he didn't expect to get off with just a warning. He expected being fired, beaten, or both. And he was thankful that nothing was going to happen to Rose. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Rose was hurt… defiantly if it was because of him.

* * *

**ROSE POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning. Adrian had skipped hurting her yesterday, so that was a relief. Rose started making pancakes and by the time she was placing them on plates and onto the table, Adrian bounded down the stairs. He didn't even notice Rose as he ate.

An hour later Rose was sure Adrian was gone and she walked towards the window and peaked out the curtains. She spotted Dimitri on the side and let out a breath as she saw he wasn't hurt.

Rose sat down and leaned her head against the back of the couch. She imagined herself with Dimitri, maybe a couple kids, everything. If someone walked in right now… they would see that for once, even if it was in her imagination… she was happy.

* * *

**MIKHAIL POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

It was time. He couldn't hold onto the secret for much longer… he just had to make sure that his boss didn't find out… because if he did… it would ruin the plan, and all hell would break loose.

* * *

**So what did you think? Next chapter we find out Mikhail's secret! ;) Sorry for the long wait! I lost power and school has been keeping me busy considering we were out for about two weeks… **

**Check out my entries for the contests I have entered! (Listed below)**

**Mix Ups-**_**This is the story where I will put all of my entry's for Rose-loves-Dimitri's contest! The entry's are all one-shots and I am supposed to get a new topic each week :) It will be mixed pairings and mixed topics so I called it 'Mix Ups'. Enjoy! (Rating may change)**_

**Red, Burning Red-**_**Dimitri is a Soldier who left to go Afghanistan. He broke it off with Rose, because he was always told that long-distance relationships were bad and never ended good. Rose is crushed; and doesn't know what to do with her life now that he is gone. AH, O/S, Entry for CupcakeQueenForever's Contest!**_

**To Cherish A Day-**_**Dimitri is a rich, business owner and with Tasha. Rose, went to school with him and always loved him from a distance… but he never noticed her. So on one drunk night… they made a mistake. Now one month before Christmas, Rose has a three year old beautiful baby girl, who looks just like Dimitri. But he doesn't know that he has a daughter, he can't even remember who Rose is. They haven't seen each other since they left school… until now. With Christmas coming up, can Rose try to make Dimitri realize that he has a daughter and that it is not a lie? And will they ever be able to Cherish A Day?**_

_^This is my entry for LFMH-A VA Lovers Group_

**Review please? :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	27. Chapter 27

_**SO sorry for the wait! Had writers block and not a lot of time… but here is the next update!**_

_**It's 12/12/12! Can you believe it… now we have to wait 100 years for the next one. Who's watching the 12/12/12 concert tonight?**_

_**There is a surprise in this chapter… the moment you all have been waiting for! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed!**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

* * *

**DIMITRI POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Rose was on his mind all day. He saw Adrian walk inside yesterday night, and he could hear her screams from outside. It killed him knowing what Adrian was doing to her, yet he couldn't stop it… it would ruin their plan.

"Belikov," He spun around. Their stood Mikhail…

"Yes, sir?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Okay. What is it?" Dimitri questioned.

Mikhail looked around, making sure no one was around to hear him.

"It's a secret… you have to promise to not tell _anyone_. Not a single soul. Not until I say you can." His face was full of seriousness.

"Okay… I promise."

"Good." Mikhail took a breath… a deep one.

"I'm Rose's Uncle."

* * *

**ROSE POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Dimitri hadn't visited her in days, and she was worried. She knew he could get in a lot of trouble if they were caught again… but she wanted to risk it. She had to see him.

Rose moved her arm and groaned. Yesterday Adrian had beaten her to the point where she was black and blue, and couldn't move a muscle. All for not having dinner ready and taking a short nap.

She hated it here… and she couldn't wait to get out.

* * *

**OLENA POV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

She was worried for her son. He went off to another country to save a girl he didn't even know. Olena knew he was doing the right thing… but there was a chance the girl could be lying.

She could tell her son had fallen in love with the girl he didn't even know… he didn't know it yet himself… but she could see it.

And Olena hoped that by the time her son came back home… he would be happy, with the girl by his side.

* * *

_**How was it? Good, bad? Let me know!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! It means so much!**_

_**I knew that Mikhail being her uncle would surprise some/most of you! I love surprises, lol!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Only the plot!**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

* * *

**DPOV**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. It has been 24 hours since Mikhail told me that he was Rose's uncle, and I was still in shock. He said that he had been trying to save Rose for years, but every time he was about to go through with the plan, something came up and he couldn't do it.

But now that I'm here, he can help me. Rose didn't know that he was her uncle, and she probably will be very… distant from him. After all, Mikhail never told her his secret, nor has made a move to rescue her… even though he has tried.

I peeked inside the light crack of the curtains that were next to the couch. I had a perfect view of my Roza.

_Wait… when did she become _mine_? Where did the thought of her being mine come from?_

Her long, wavy brown hair was flowing down her back and sides. I could see the reflection of the TV in her dark brown eyes.

I sighed. She would never be with me. Even though if I did save her… she would never like me as more than a friend.

* * *

**ADRIANPOV (THIRD PERSON)**

* * *

Adrian sat at his desk, stressed about the amount of paperwork he had to fill out and file.

"Mr. Ivashkov?" He looked up at his secretary. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, Amanda?" Or was it Ali, or Ashley?

_Whatever. I don't care what her name is, _Adrian thought.

"I have your lunch. And maybe I can be your early dessert?" She purred. Adrian smirked.

This was going to be a great day.

* * *

Coming home, he realized he was wrong.

"You bitch!" He screamed at Rose. She had cooked the wrong meal.

"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" He imitated her.

Rose lay on the ground, sobbing even harder.

"Stop crying!" He slapped her. She grabbed her stinging, now red, cheek and tried, but failed, to quiet her sobs.

"You're sleeping on the basement floor tonight, pet." Adrian growled.

He pulled her from off the floor, and dragged her down to the basement… leaving her there and locking the door.

* * *

_**Isn't Adrian a cruel, sick bastard? So tell me your thoughts by reviewing!**_

_**Also would anyone want either another DPOV in first person, RPOV in first person, or any other person's POV in first person?**_

_**And check out the poll on my profile if you haven't already!**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews/favorites/follows! They really do mean a lot to me :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor do I own the song/lyrics. All rights belong to the rightful owner(s).**_

_**Song: Broken Pieces by Apocalyptica featuring Lacey Sturm**_

_**That is a REALLY good song! I recommend listening to it :)**_

_**The whole chapter is in first person.**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

* * *

**DIMITRI POV**

* * *

I decided. I was going to get her out this week. I just needed to figure out how.

_Mikhail._ Came into my mind.

I started looking around for him.

After ten minutes of looking, I found him in the backyard.

"Mikhail!" He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"I decided… we are going to break Rose out this week. I need your help though." I told him.

"Of course, anything to save my niece." Mikhail responded.

"Okay, we just need a plan. Adrian has things set up _everywhere_."

I stood next to him as we made a plan… I knew it would take a lot of effort, and probably pain, to get Rose out of here. But we were dead set on doing it… even if it would cost one of us our lives.

* * *

**ROSE POV**

* * *

I at the kitchen island, singing a song that has always been meaningful to me since I was little.

"_To late this is not the answer, I need to pack it in._

_I can't pull your heart together, with just my voice alone._

_A thousand shards of glass, I came to meet you and…_

_You cut the piece out of me."_

I sung. I had always loved Apocalyptica since I was a little girl, and Lacey Sturm who was in Flyleaf. It made the song that much better.

"_As you ripped it all apart, that's when I turn to watch you._

_And as the light in you went dark, I saw you turn to shadow._

_If you would salvage some part of you, that once knew love._

_But I'm losin this, and I'm losing you."_

The more I sung the song, the more it reminded me of Adrian.

"_Oh I've gotta turn and run,"_

Well I already tried that.

"_From faces that you never see."_

That's true. No one sees the real side of Adrian. It is all just an act that he puts up.

"_Oh I've gotta save my blood,"_

I do have to save it.

"_From all that you've broken, pack up the pieces of me."_

I've never been able to pick back the pieces of me because whenever I do… they just come tumbling down again.

Soon enough it was towards the end of the song.

"_Oh, I've gotta save my blood, from all that you've broken._

_Pack up these pieces of me._

_The broken pieces._

_Pack up these pieces of me,_

_The broken pieces._

_Pack up these pieces of me."_

"That was beautiful." My head shot up to look at the intruder.

* * *

_**Who do you think it is going to be? Mikhail? Dimitri? Adrian? Or a new character?**_

_**I am not going to update tomorrow because it is Christmas. Happy Holidays everyone!**_

_**Also make sure to check out my one-shots and my two new stories Good Girls Aren't Always So Good and Criminal Love if you haven't already! :)  
**_

_**Review please :)**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_


	30. Chapter 30

**SO SO SO SORRY for the long wait. Mid-terms are here, and I am very busy now a days. I promise I won't stop updating and writing my stories though! I might put some on Hold so I can finish my other ones and go back to the ones on hold after I complete some more. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews/favorites/follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

"Dimitri!" I gasped. He was here… standing in front of me.

"Wh-what about what Mikhail said?" I didn't want Dimitri getting hurt.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. We just have to focus on getting you out."

Dimitri bent down, and gathered me in his arms, holding me tight against him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence passed, a sound of someone clearing their throat made me jump.

I tried getting out of Dimitri's arms, but it was useless… he was holding me to tight.

"Mikhail! Don't hurt him please! It was my fault." I was on the verge of crying. I didn't want Dimitri hurt.

"Don't worry, Rose. I won't hurt him. I actually have something to tell you." I looked at Dimitri, and he nodded.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

Mikhail took a deep breath.

"Rose… I'm your uncle."

I sat there in Dimitri's arms, shocked.

He was my uncle… I had an uncle.

"You're my uncle. If you're my uncle why didn't you stop me from being abused and hurt?" I screamed at him.

The tears were now falling.

If he was really my uncle, he wouldn't have let me get hurt.

"I couldn't Rose. I guarded, so I could try to get you out. I needed help, but I also needed to put up an act so Adrian wouldn't become suspicious. When Dimitri showed up, I could see in his eyes that he was determined to get you out. So I am going to help him. You're not going to get hurt anymore Rose."

I tried to run to him, and Dimitri let me go so I could. I hugged him, and I now was 99.9% sure I would get out. No matter what happened, they would make sure I was safe. Both of them would.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Review please :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the long wait! One more review until we hit 300! I can't believe that this story got so much positive feedback; I honestly didn't know how good this story was going to turn out, so thank you! Also I have a question… would you guys be interested in me making a Twitter account for my profile. It would have sneak peaks, alerts of when I update, and some other stuff. But I don't want to make it and nobody uses it, or goes on to see what I'm posting. So if I get enough people who will use it then I will make it, but otherwise I don't want to waste my time making an account and posting stuff when no one is looking at it.**

**Also thank you for suggesting my story for the Best VA Story of 2012 contest!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the one you have all been waiting for ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**RPOV  
**

* * *

Today was the day. The day I would finally get my freedom.

Dimitri and Mikhail were outside, guarding like it was any other day, that they weren't about to break a girl out to freedom. The other guards were guarding the back of the house.

Adrian had just left, and the plan was running smoothly so far.

Adrian would have to stay late for something, they didn't tell me what, and the power would "blow out", which really meant they were going to turn it off, so the camera's wouldn't work, nor would the sensors.

The generator goes on about a minute after the power goes out, so I would have about a minute to grab my bag, run downstairs, and out the door, and for us to get far enough without being seen by cameras all in one minute.

That was the only tricky part.

As I waited upstairs on the bed for the signal, I thought about what would happen after I got out.

Would Dimitri and Mikhail (it is going to take awhile to call him Uncle) stay with me, or would they leave?

Would Adrian find me?

Where do I start rebuilding my life?

Would anyone accept me and what I went through?

As the questions ran through my head over and over again, the lights went out.

_That's my signal._

As fast as I could, I grabbed my bag and charged down the steps, flinging open the door, and barely having time to shut it before I was grabbed by _Uncle _Mikhail and Dimitri. We quickly ran towards the border of the property.

I could see the lights go back on in the house. I looked back in front of me. Two more meters.

A gun shot rang out through the field, and we all pushed ourselves to go faster.

One more meter.

A second gun shot. It just nearly hit Dimitri.

We ducked and crossed the border.

But we knew we would have to keep running, knowing the guards were running after us.

So we pushed our legs harder, forcing ourselves to move.

By the time nightfall hit, we were exhausted and in the middle of nowhere.

But that didn't matter to us.

The only thing that mattered was that I was free, and we were safe.

* * *

**What did you think? What do you think is going to occur next chapter? Review please!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following! We reached over 300 reviews! So happy! I am trying my best to update, but it is hard considering that report cards come out in less than three weeks so teachers are shoving work, homework, and tests at us like crazy, so bare with me please.**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, I only own the plot.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

"What do we do now?" I asked Dimitri.

He pulled me closer to his side with the arm he wrapped around me as we sat on the dirt of the woods.

"We take it one thing at a time. First we just have to keep moving further away. Even if we think we are far enough, you never know with Adrian." He responded gently.

I snuggled into his side. I was exhausted after today's events and just wanted to sleep, but was to paranoid to do anything, just in case we were caught.

"Rose, Dimitri!" Mikhail called from behind us. We turned around and saw he was carrying three canteens that most likely had water filled inside, and a fish.

"I got us food and water. I went had stumbled across a lake not far from here. Tomorrow morning I can bring you all there so we can bathe."

We smiled and nodded, grabbing the canteens he held.

Dimitri and I took little sips, not wanting to greedily drink the water. I knew we had to save it, it was dark and this was all the water we would get for tonight.

Mikhail worked on building the fire so we could cook the fish. I had always found fish disgusting, but I guess when you are on the run from your crazy ex and stuck in the middle of the woods you don't really have much of a choice but to eat it.

After we had finished we lay down. We all needed a good rest after today's events and tomorrow would just exhaust us even more. I lay my head on Dimitri's hard, but warm chest and was lulled into sleep by Dimitri's heartbeat and hand stroking my hair.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am SO SO SO sorry for taking so long to update! I have no excuse really, besides being busy, but I promise to try harder to update for you all!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**RPOV**

* * *

My legs felt as if they were on fire, my body was dripping with sweat, and my throat was dry from lack of water. It must have been 100 degrees outside and we had been walking for four hours already, with little breaks here and there.

"Guys! Look, up ahead!" I looked up from the ground that I had been staring at. Light shone in between the trees… a city. We smiled. The city would be big enough to hide in for now, considering that it has a big population and it will be easy to blend in with the crowds.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and Mikhail trailed in front of us.

We all were eager to get to the city. It would protect us for now.

-C.F.M.,C.F.M.N.-

I sighed from exhaustion. We had finally reached a hotel to stay in for a few days. It felt nice to be able to sleep on a bed again, and not the floor. Dimitri was next to me snoring softly.

_I owe him so much. He saved me._

I looked over to the other single bed that Mikhail was on.

_My uncle… _

I was filled with joy knowing that I had a family member who cared, and that can be with my right now.

Eventually I will have to go off to college, I had always wanted to. It was selfish, but I wanted Dimitri to stay. But I know he will have to leave, his family is back in Russia along with his friends.

Maybe I can convince him to stay…

But how?

* * *

**So, what did you think? So now that they are "safe", Rose thinks Dimitri is going to leave... hmmm...**

**This story is far from over! A lot of drama is coming Rose and Dimitri's way! Review if you wish to :) Also I am going to try very hard to get back into my original updating plan (everyday, to every other day).**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**IMPORTANT(ISH)-**

**It has been pointed out a few times that in chapter 18 I mentioned Dimitri's father being at the table and talking, even though in previous chapters I have said Dimitri's father was dead. That is my fault and I am sorry for the confusion! Alexander (Dimitri's dad) is his step-dad! Sorry again!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next chapter just like I promised! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**Rose POV**

* * *

"So what do you think of this one?" The real-stator asked us. We have been hiding out in this city for three weeks, with no disturbances or unusual things happening, so we all agreed on picking an apartment to rent for a few months, or however long we feel we need before we are caught. The three of us couldn't jump from hotel to hotel every night, it was taking much more money than renting an apartment would.

I looked over to Dimitri.

"What do you think?" I asked him softly.

He nodded, "I like it. What about you?"

"I like it to. Mikhail?"

"Let's get it." He said.

"Okay," The real-stator said, "Now all we need to do is sign some paper work and some other few things than you are ready to move in."

She smiled brightly.

"Thank you," I said. I couldn't remember her name for the life of me.

Three hours passed and we finally were able to move in. It didn't take long considering we didn't take much with us.

"We'll have to go furniture shopping, or at least rent some. And shopping for light clothes that would be easy to travel with if we had to get up and leave quickly." Dimitri stated.

Mikhail and I agreed.

"We will do that tomorrow, right now let's just get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and leaded us to a carpeted floor. He laid down, me resting on top of his chest.

"Dimitri?" I whispered.

"Mmm,"

"When are you going back to Russia?" I held my breath terrified of what his answer may be.

* * *

**So what do you think Dimitri's answer will be? Sorry if any information is wrong in this chapter, I don't know much about real stating.**

**Review please!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	35. Chapter 35

**An update! Finally! So thank you for everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed last chapter! Explanation as to why this update took so long at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the plot.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

* * *

Dimitri opened his mouth to respond, but sighed and closed it again. His head turned to stare at the wall. He stayed like that for a few moments before he answered.

"I honestly don't know. I know I have to go back eventually, but maybe I could bring you with me?" Dimitri turned to stare at me.

I nodded, "I would like that."

"Good," He smiled. I snuggled back into his chest and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**OLENA POV**

* * *

"I'm worried, Alexander. We haven't heard from Dimitri in months! For all we know he could be dead!" Alexander made his way to me. He whipped the tears that were building in my eyes.

"Olena, I know you are worried, but Dimitri is a strong, smart boy, he knows what he is doing."

"But what if something happened?" I asked.

"Don't think about that Olena. He knew what he had gotten himself into when he booked those plane tickets. Have some hope. I'm sure him and that girl are both safe.

"I hope so,"

* * *

**ADRIAN POV**

* * *

"Where are they?!" I screamed at the guard across from me.

"I-I don't know sir, we looked everywhere."

"Well try harder! I want them _found_!" The guard stood up and nodded, saying a quick _Yes, Sir _before walking out.

I can't believe they escaped… the nerve of her…

When I find her, she will wish she was never born.

And as for Dimitri and Mikhail, well, they will have to wait and see.

* * *

**I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! I have been busy with the end of the school year (which ended last week, meaning I will be able to update more!) and right after school finished, the next day I had to go to a camp for the week. And I have dance all summer (which I don't mind), and friends/family visiting. So please be patient for little while longer, I am trying my best to get back to my normal updating schedule. :)  
**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
